Bon anniversaire Ritsuka
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Ritsuka fête ses treize ans mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... Quelqu'un va tout faire pour détruire Ristuka...ATTENTION FIN DE LA FIC EN LIGNE ET OUI VOUS N'Y CROYIEZ PLUS PLUS lol Voici le fameux chapitre 7! Et encore désolee pour mon retard...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka.

**Couple** : Sôbi / Ritsuka.

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur !

**Note **: Ma deuxième fic Loveless, elle sera composée de sept chapitres. J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages, l'ambiance de l'histoire…Mais je me suis permis de prendre quelques libertés, vous verrez bien par la suite !

**Bon anniversaire Ritsuka**

**Chapitre 1**

Un jeune garçon marchait lentement dans le rue, la tête basse et les mains dans ses poches.

« Ritsuka, Ritsuka », fit une voix féminine, il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Cette dernière franchi les derniers mètre qui le séparait de son ami, toujours impulsive, elle sauta dans ses bras et lui dit : « Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka, beaucoup de bonheur pour tes 13 ans. » Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Voyant qu'il ne régissait pas, elle se recula et le regarda attentivement.

-Ritsuka, tu vas bien ?

Le brun ne semblait pas la voir, ses yeux étaient comme éteints, il était à des kilomètres de là. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, il articula quelques mots d'une voix monocorde : « tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Yuiko n'était pas convaincue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle était terriblement préoccupée par l'état de Ritsuka. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Lui qui s'était enfin ouvert aux autres, qui avait réussi à reconstruire sa vie, à faire confiance… Elle avait l'impression d'être en face du Ritsuka d'il y a un an: un visage renfermé, des yeux qui reflétaient une solitude et une tristesse profonde. Son amie s'aperçut qu'il se tenait le vendre comme s'il avait mal quelque part. Elle lui demande donc : « Tu as mal au ventre ? » Ritsuka sortit alors de sa torpeur : « Non, c'est juste que ça me grattait » dit-il mal à l'aise. Et il ajouta, « il faut se dépêcher, les cours vont commencer. » Il se mit à courir, non pas par peur d'être en retard mais pour éviter que Yuiko ne lui pose d'autres questions. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire…

Quelques heures plus tard, fin des cours.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, non arrêtez, protesta Ritsuka.

-Aujourd'hui, tu n'as rien à dire et tu dois obéir lui dit Yayoi.

-Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment indispensable que j'ai ce baneau sur les yeux ?

-Oui, c'est convenu comme ça, allez, on est arrivés, tu peux l'enlever.

Ritsuka retira l'étoffe et dû cligner les yeux plusieurs fois, la lumière l'éblouissant.

Il était arrivé dans ma maison de Sôbi, la pièce était décorée de guirlandes, de ballons. Les tables débordaient de gâteaux plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Tous ses amis étaient rassemblés autour de lui : Yuiko, Yayoi, Kyo, le couple zéro et Sôbi. D'une seule voix, ils lui crièrent : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!

Ritsuka ne s'attendait pas à une telle surprise, il était très ému par cette intention. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et il réussit à articuler un « merci ».

« Et si on mettait un peu de musique, proposa Kyo

-Bonne idée, dit Yuiko. Allez, viens Ritsuka, on va danser !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'entrainait sur la piste. Au début, il n'étais pas très à l'aise puis il se laissa porter par la musique.

-Mais il ne se débrouille pas trop mal, tu savais qu'il était aussi doué Sôbi ?

Ce dernier sourit d'un air pervers : « Ritsuka est bon dans n'importe quel domaine. »

Alors que l'adolescent buvait un verre de soda, son combattant s'approcha de lui, le serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « M'accordes-tu cette danse ? »

Ritsuka était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate : « Mais c'est un slow.

-Raison de plus, ajouta le blond, je veux t'avoir près de moi, près de mon cœur en ce jour. »

Finalement Ritsuka se laissa convaincre et le couple rejoignit les autres sur la piste. Yuiko dansait avec Yayoi, Youji et Natsuo (le couple zéro) et Kyo, avait tellement bu qu'il s'était effondré par terre.

Sôbi serrait fort son sacrifice puis il commença à l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Simple effleurement, légèreté d'un papillon. Le cœur de Ritsuka battait à tout rompre, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de son combattant. Mais cette fois- ci, c'était différent, ce n'était pas lors d'un combat, ce n'était pas un baiser « forcé ». Sôbi avait vraiment envie de goûter ses lèvres, il lui dit : « Je t'aime Ritsuka, je t'aime tant. » A cet instant, l'adolescent se sentit mal. Non pas maintenant, par pitié souhaita t- il….Il était affalé par terre. Cette voix, toujours la même, qui la poursuivait dans ses rêves. _LOVELESS, tu n'as pas droit au bonheur, tu n'es qu'un DECHET !! Si tu restes avec Sôbi, il mourra et ça sera entièrement de ta faute !!! Comme avec Seimei_….. « Non, c'est faux, » hurla t-il.

Tous ses amis s'étaient arrêtés de danser et ils s'étaient approchés de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état.

Ritsuka se roulait par terre, perdu dans ses cauchemars et cette voix qui ne cessait de le tourmenter _: Si tu veux que Sôbi vive, tu dois t'éloigner de lui et ne plus jamais le revoir…_

Et le sacrifice lui répétait : Non, non, je ne veux pas…Puis il appela le nom de son combattant : « Sôbi, ne m'abandonne pas », sa main tremblante cherchait celle de son compagnon. Ce dernier la prit et la serra délicatement dans la sienne. « Je suis là, je reste avec toi. »

Ritsuka esquissa un sourire alors que son autre main agrippait son ventre. Sôbi demanda alors : « Tu as mal au ventre ? » Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de fixer le plafond. Sôbi décida de regarder par lui-même, il souleva le pull de son ami et remarqua que tout son ventre était couvert de bandages. Le blond l'interrogea : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est ta mère qui t'a battu ? »

Ritsuka sembla avoir réagi il repoussa violemment la main de son compagnon qui commençait à enlever les bandages, il hurla : « NE ME TOUCHE PAS !!!

-Je veux juste t'aider dit Sôbi. Ritsuka ne cessait de trembler et de crier : LAISSEZ- MOI ! JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE !! Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !!! »

Et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait :_ Tu es seul, tu ne mérites pas tes amis_. _Sans toi, ils ne souffriraient pas autant, c'est de ta faute…_

Sôbi tenta de nouveau de l'approcher mais ce fut un échec.

« Ne vous approchez plus de moi, c'est compris ! »

Et il s'enfuit de la maison après avoir dit ces derniers mots.

Sôbi se précipita à se recherche, voulant savoir ce qui avait mis son ami dans cet état, il avait peur pour lui, peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire, peur de ce que l'on pourrait lui faire…

POV Sôbi

Ritsuka mais pourquoi ? Qu'est -ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu changes à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Je ferai tout pour te retrouver et te ramener comme tu étais.

FIN POV Sôbi

Ritsuka courait à perdre haleine dans les rues de la ville, il ne savait pas où il allait mais cela lui importait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être seul.

-Alors, vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Sôbi

-Non et vous questionna, Yuiko.

Ils firent un signe négatif de la tête.

Le mieux c'est d'attendre demain, peut-être qu'il se sentira mieux et qu'il reparaîtra dit le blond.

Chacun reparti chez soi, le cœur serré par cette triste fin de soirée. Ils se demandaient tous où Ritsuka pouvait être dans cette nuit sombre et glacée.

Le sacrifice arriva dans un jardin où se trouvait une immense serre, il se dit qu'il devait faire chaud dedans. Il s'acharna quelques minutes sur la porte et réussi à entrer. Le spectacle était saisissant. Des milliers de papillons évoluaient, il y en avait de toues les couleurs, de toutes tailles, c'était beau. Il pensait à Sôbi, lui qui aimait tant les papillons, il aimerait sûrement cet endroit. En pensant à lui, son cœur se serra encore plus. Son ventre lui refit mal, il enleva ses bandages et toucha sa cicatrice. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces mots ?...LOVELESS, le mal-aimé, ces mots étaient inscrits dans sa chair. Dès qu'on prononçait les mots, « je t'aime », sa cicatrice le faisait atrocement souffrir. Souffrance qui lui martelait le corps mais aussi l'âme… Depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression d'avoir un fardeau de plus à porter…(1)

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver le sommeil, un homme l'observait, le sourire aux lèvres : « le moment est venu Ritsuka… »

A suivre…

(1) Pour la marque, je ne sais pas si c'est Ritsuka l'a mais j'ai pris le parti de dire qu'il avait, ça aura une importance pour la suite!

* * *

Voila ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous voulez la suite ? J'attends vos impressions, réactions, critiques… Vos reviews seront déterminantes pour le reste de la fic ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka.

**Couple** : Sôbi / Ritsuka.

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur !

**Note :** Et voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant. Je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont m'on laissé un petit mot, c'est vraiment motivant, vous ne pouvez pas savoir !Donc merci, merci !!

Bonne lecture !

**Bon anniversaire Ritsuka**

**Chapitre 2**

Du sang, beaucoup, beaucoup de sang, ses amis qui gisaient par terre. Sôbi lui murmurait des mots mais Ritsuka n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, les lèvres de son combattant bougeaient sans qu'il ne puisse entendre le moindre son. Il essayait désespérément de capter le sens de ses paroles.. Puis le corps de Sôbi disparut dans les flammes….tout comme son frère il y a deux ans…

NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_C'est de ta faute Ritsuka, tout est de ta faute !_

Ritsuka réussit à sortir de son sommeil, trempé de sueur et affolé, il respirait difficilement, tentant d'amener de l'air dans ses poumons.

Son repos au pays de Morphée avait été de courte durée et il n'avait cessé de faire cauchemars sur cauchemars. Et cette voix qui continuait de le poursuivre même quand il ne dormait plus. _Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !!_

Le sacrifice secouait sa tête de gauche à droit tel un pantin pour essayer de chasser cette voix qui le hantait.

STOP, hurla t-il, comme si le fait d'exprimer à voix haute sa souffrance permettrait de faire partir cette vox et ces images encore imprimées dans son esprit. Ces images de mort, de désespoir.

Il décida de focaliser son cerveau sur autre quelque chose. Il regardait les papillons qui se mouvaient à l'intérieur de la serre. L'un deux se posa sur sa main, le jeune garçon esquissa un sourire. L'animal était magnifique, il était vêtu d'un habit multicolore qui avec les premières lumière de l'aube scintillait. Il resta un peu sur le sacrifice puis s'envola pour rejoindre les siens à quelques mètres de là. Ritsuka pensa à ses parents, à ses amis, à Sôbi qui avaient dû s'inquiéter et devaient encore se faire du souci. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux mais il réussit à retenir le liquide qui menaçait de s'échouer sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer, non il ne devait pas rentrer sinon tout ceux qu' il chérissait risquait de disparaître…et c'était une chose inconcevable pour lui. Il avait déjà laissé son frère mourir, il ne voulait pas faire davantage de mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Le mieux était qu'il disparaisse, qu'il s'efface et même si cela devait le mener dans des ténèbres sans fin. Il se leva de son lit de fortune quand il fut interpellé.

« Bonjour Ritsuka », fit une voix inconnue.

Le concernée se retourna et là il faillit s'évanouir en apercevant la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il articula quelques mos avec beaucoup de difficultés :

« Mais …euh, ce n'est pas possible….je rêve…

-Non, tu ne rêves pas. Mais à mon avis dans très peu de temps, tu vas cauchemarder. » Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.. Un sourire inquiétant accompagnée d'une voix à vous glacer le sang.

Rituska se rapprocha du nouvel arrivant, encore sous le choc…

« Comment est-ce possible ?Lui demanda le sacrifice, la voix tremblante et pleine d'interrogations.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas, la vie nous réserve toujours des surprises n'est-ce pas ? »

…

Quelque part, dans une grande demeure.

-Je suis rentré.

-Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

-Ce fut un succès. Je le mets où ?

-Installe-le dans la pièce du fond, à côté de ma chambre. Il faudra attendre combien de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille ?

-Mhm, d'ici deux heures, je pense.

-Parfais, maintenant à toi de jouer.

…

Dans la maison de Kyo, 18H.

Sôbi était seul, Kyo était parti à un cours particulier à la fac, quant à Youji et Natsuo, ils étaient allés faire un tour en ville.

Le blond était allongé sur son lit, ressassant sans cesse les évènements de la veille,, essayant de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver à son sacrifice. Où était -il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Sôbi soupira, soupire qui exprimait à la fois le découragement et le dépit.

« Je t'aime Ritsuka. » Il espérait qu'en disant ces mots, le jeune garçon reviendrait. Mais comment pourrait-il l'entendre ?

TOC TOC TOC

Le combattant se leva de mauvaise grâce, traînant les pieds, il ouvrit la porte.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ? demanda le blond d'une voix lasse.

Quand il reconnut la personne qui se dressait devant lui, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il se pinça pour être certain de ne pas être en train de rêver.

-Ri, Ristuka, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui dit le jeune garçon… Il semblait mal à l'aise et avait les traits tirés, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir..

-J'ai eu si peur Ritsuka. Et il se précipita pour serrer son ami dans ses bras. C'était si bon de le sentir près de lui. Au bout de quelques instants, Sôbi l'interrogea : Où as-tu passé la nuit ?

Silence total. Aucun son ne perturbait le calme de la pièce.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas me dire, ajouta le blond.

-J 'ai faim, dit seulement Ritsuka.

-Bon je vais te mitonner un bon petit plat alors.

Alors que Sôbi s'activait à ses fourneaux, Ritsuka s'installa sur le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres, il murmura : « A nous deux maintenant Sôbi. »

A suivre…

* * *

Et oui, le suspens continue lol ce chapitre est assez mystérieux et étrange je vous l'accorde. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez-moi vos impressions! Vos reviews seront déterminantes pour la suite de la fic, alors laissez un petit mot si'l vous plait! Ca me motivera pour mettre plus vite la suite! 

Des révélations dans le prochain chapitre !

Bisous à tous !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka.

**Couple** : Sôbi / Ritsuka.

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur !

**Note 1 :** Voici la suite chers lecteurs !!J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour mettre le chapitre 3 en ligne !

Je voulais vous demander une chose, je me suis permise d'envoyer un mail aux personnes qui m'avaient laissé une adresse pour les remercier. Si cela vous dérange que je vous réponde, faites le moi savoir !

**Note 2** : Ah j'oubliais lorsqu'il y a "OOO" c'est pour signaler un changement de lieu.

Bonne lecture !! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

**Bon anniversaire Ritsuka**

**Chapitre 3**

« A nous deux Sôbi », murmura Ritsuka….

Le blond ne posa plus aucune question, attendant que son sacrifice se confit de lui-même. Mais cependant il était préoccupé par l'état de son compagnon, que ce soit sur le plan physique que psychique. Il avait l'air si bizarre…

Sôbi amena les plats qu'il venait de terminer, il annonça : « Voilà, c'est prêt ». Le blond s'était vraiment surpassé, il avait fait le repas préféré de Ritsuka, espérant ainsi que cela lui remonte le moral.

Mais le plat n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Ritsuka resta devant son assiette, les yeux perdus dans le vague, semblant transparent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Sôbi lui demanda avec douceur : « Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? »

Le sacrifice répondit d'un air morne : « Si, si.. » Et pour le convaincre, il commença à piocher dans son assiette.

Sôbi sourit, un peu rassuré qu'il se nourrisse. Mais cependant son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel…Ritsuka tenait ses baguettes de la main gauche (1)…Comment cela se faisait-il ? Peut-être qu'il s'était blessé à la main droite et qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser cette main ? Pourtant, sa main droite ne semblait pas le faire souffrir…

Sôbi l'observa plus attentivement et se rendit compte que son visage ne portait aucune trace de cicatrices, les pansements qui recouvraient souvent ou presque toujours son visage étaient absents…

Le blond était certain qu' hier encore, il avait ses pansements…

Sôbi se posait de plus en plus de questions, des questions qui restaient sans réponse mais il préférait garder le silence. Il ne voulait pas arriver à des conclusions trop hâtives et surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il brusque Ritsuka, il semblait encore fragile et surtout instable.

Après le repas, les deux amis se couchèrent, épuisés par tous les événements qui s'était déroulés ces dernières heures.

Mais malheureusement, Sôbi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, trop de doutes emplissaient sa tête, il voulait savoir, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il se retourna vers Ritsuka qui partageait le même lit que lui (2). Il l'observa pendant de longues minutes, voulant être sûr qu'il dormait bien ! Après s'en être assuré, il souleva la couverture et le haut du pyjama de Ritsuka. Sa main tremblait, il espérait tellement se tromper. Sous l'étoffe du vêtement, se trouvait la vérité…Sôbi découvrit…

OOO

Chaud, il avait trop chaud….Dans cette chambre close, qui ne laissait entrer aucune lumière. L'obscurité était envahissante, oppressante, elle s'infiltrait partout, dans son corps, dans son cœur et dans son âme.

« Rends-moi Ritsuka, rends-moi mon fils ! Tu n'es pas Rtisuka, tu n'es qu'un imposteur !! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pris mon fils !!! »

La mère hurlait sur son « fils », elle le secouait vivement, comme pour faire sortir cet étranger du corps de son enfant ! Dis moi ce que tu en as fait !!!!Monstre !!!!

Elle le projeta contre la table qui se renversa ainsi que son contenu. Les assiettes, les verres, tout ce qui devait servir pour le repas tomba par terre. Ritsuka ne put rien faire et il se retrouva sur le sol, sa mère avait tellement de force, tellement de rage en elle. Il ne pouvait que abdiquer… Et puis de toute façon, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison, il n'était qu'un imposteur, un paria qui n'avait pas sa place ni dans cette maison, ni sur cette terre. Il laissa sa mère déverser sa colère sur lui, elle continuait de le frapper, encore et encore…, répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots… Ritsuka était allongé dans les débris de verre, son corps meurtri de toute part, il n'avait même plus la force de se relever. Si seulement mon cœur pouvait s'arrêter de battre, si seulement, je pouvais trouver enfin la sérénité, si seulement…tout pouvait s'arrêter…se disait-il.

CLAC

Du feu, des flammes, un corps qui se consume….Une voix qui prononce à voix basse quelques mots : Ritsuka…

-Seimei !!!!!!!!Hurla son frère, Seimei, je vais t'aider, attends !!!

L'intéressé sourit tristement : « C'est trop tard, Ristuka, tout est fini… » Le rideau de feu s'intensifia et la chaleur fut encore plus intense… Ritsuka essaya de s'avancer pour sauver son frère mais son corps était comme paralysé, il lui était impossible faire le moindre petit mouvement. Il assista impuissant à la funeste scène…

-NON !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ce n'était même plus un cri, ni un hurlement, c'était bien plus que ça… Le douleur, le chagrin qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis dépassaient de loin tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer…Les larmes coulaient, telle une rivière qui sans fin continuait son chemin, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Alors qu'il se réveillait, les images continuaient d'affluer plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres, c'était comme un film d'horreur qui se répétait sauf que ce film était bien réel. Tous ces événementiels s'étaient réellement produits et il en était le seul responsable. La tristesse de sa mère, sa haine, la mort de son frère, sa souffrance…

Sa cicatrice sur le ventre le faisait atrocement souffrir, elle le brûlait…Sôbi implora t-il, Sôi, sauve-moi, viens me chercher, je t'en prie…

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, Ritsuka tourna la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il se figea sur place, décidemment aujourd'hui, il allait de surprise en surprise…

-Alors Ritsuka, tu as bien dormi ?

-Mais je croyais que…

OOO

Sôbi découvrit… absolument rien… il n'y avait aucun pansement, son ventre et son corps ne portaient aucune trace de coup…Aucune cicatrice…rien …

Hier encore, son ventre était recouvert de bandages…Comment était-ce possible ?

A ce moment-là, Ritsuka ouvrit les paupières et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son combattant, il lui dit d'un ton inquiétant, sa voix semblait si étrangère aux oreilles de Sôbi.

-Tu as compris, Sôbi, et bas dit donc, tu as fait vite, di-il d'un ton ironique.

Sôbi complètement interloqué, lui demanda : Tu n'es pas Ritsuka, qui es-tu donc ?

A suivre….

(1) Je ne sais pas si Ritsuka est gaucher ou droitier, j ai choisi de dire qu'il était droitier !

(2) Ce n'est pas mignon lol

* * *

Vi , je sais je suis méchante d'avoir coupé comme ça !!!! Sadique que je suis lol !! 

Bon voilà quelques révélations même si je conçois que c'est encore bien flou !!! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez-moi vos impressions! Vos reviews seront déterminantes pour la suite de la fic, alors laissez un petit mot si'l vous plait! Ca me motivera pour mettre plus vite la suite!

A bientôt, pour le chapitre 4 ! Bisous à tous !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre**: Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka.

**Couple** : Sôbi / Ritsuka.

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur !

**Note **: Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chacun de vous qui suivez cette histoire ! Merci pour tous vos messages plein d'encouragements qui me motivent pour continuer la suite de cette histoire !

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne mais suite à des problèmes familiaux et de santé, j'ai eu du mal à relever la tête !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Rendez-vous comme toujours à la fin du chapitre !

**Bon anniversaire Ritsuka**

**Chapitre 4**

Sôbi complètement interloqué, lui demanda : -Tu n'es pas Ritsuka, qui es-tu donc ?

Le principal concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant Sôbi dans une angoisse et un étonnement sans pareil.

Finalement, il dit d'une voix étrangement calme : - Moi, je suis Akustir, pourquoi ?

Sôbi le regarda, incrédule : -Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu as pris l'apparence de Ritsuka alors ? Que me veux-tu ?

Le dénommé Akustir sourit d'une façon peu rassurante : -Mais voyons, je n'ai pas pris l'apparence de Ritsuka….Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ?

Sôbi fronça les sourcils, les propos de cet individu étaient vraiment confus et des plus mystérieux. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait, il assistait tel un spectateur à une pièce de théâtre, mais ce n'était pas une comédie, non c'était une tragédie…Il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait, que quelqu'un se jouait de lui et que cette personne devait bien jouir de le voir dans cette posture.

Et comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Akustir ajouta :

- Tu te sens faible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends pas Sôbi, le monde est en train de changer, la roue tourne tu sais !

Le blond serra ses poings, de rage et d'impuissance. Il avait terriblement envie de donner une bonne correction à l'impertinent qui ne cessait de le défier. Il essayait donc tant bien que mal de contrôler ses nerfs.

Akustir commença à prendre le chemin de la porte, Sôbi l'interpella avant qu'il ne parte

-:Attends !Dis- moi où est Ritsuka ! Je suis certain que tu sais où il est ?

-Oui, c'est possible que je sache où il est….

-Dis moi où il se trouve ! Pourquoi tu l'as enlevé ?

-Moi ? Mais je ne l'ai pas touché… Je n'aurais jamais osé, voyons… Sinon je crois que je l'aurais anéanti tellement je le hais.

Sôbi essayait de comprendre ce qu'avait Akustir dans la tête, il lui demanda :

-Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donc fait ?

-Il m'a volé ma vie…. Si tu veux retrouver ton cher protégé, le chemin risque d'être long, très long avant que tu n'arrives à ton but…Pour le retrouver, replonge dans tes souvenirs et tu comprendras…

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, il laissa un Sôbi en proie aux doutes et à la confusions la plus totale. Il avait très envie de rattraper Akustir pour lui demander de plus amples informations et le forcer à lui révéler l'endroit où était retenu Ritsuka. Mais il était comme paralysé, les pieds cloués sur place. Replonger dans ses souvenirs ?Pourquoi lui avoir demandé une telle chose ? Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait retrouver son sacrifice….Encore une fois, cette impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les événements…Sôbi s'assit dans le canapé et chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire, un endroit, un lieu qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie. Les minutes passèrent puis les heures s'écoulèrent à leur tour.

C'est alors que Ritsuka lui apparut, il était dans une pièce plongé dans le noir total, allongé dans un lit, il semblait atrocement souffrir, il gémissait et Sôbi réussit à entendre ce qu'il murmurait sans cesse :

« Sôbi, Sôbi, viens me chercher, je t'en prie… »

Ce dernier répondit à l'appel désespéré de son compagnon, « J'arrive Ritsuka, je viens te chercher ». Mais alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il réessaya et redit les mêmes paroles mais il était complètement aphone. Il décida alors de s'approcher, il tendit le bras pour se saisir de la main de son ami mais il ne rencontra que du vide, sa main traversait le corps de Ritsuka sans réussir à avoir un contact physique. Au début, il pensait que Ritsuka n'était pas réellement là , qu'il n'était qu'une image projeté par son inconscient, une image qui était le résultat de ses angoisses et de son envie de retrouver son sacrifice…Puis, il toucha d'autres objets dans la chambre et dut admettre cette vérité : c'était lui qui était transparent…Lui qui n'était pas visible, lui qui flottait dans cet espace… Il regardait autour de lui et eut la désagréable impression d'être déjà venu en ce lieu. L'ambiance glaciale de la chambre ne lui était pas inconnu. Il continua son exploration de la maison ou plutôt du manoir étant donné la grandeur de la demeure. Le malaise qu'il ressentait actuellement s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde.

-Bonjour Sôbi fit une voix bien connue du blond, alors tu te souviens ?

Le combattant se retourna pour faire face à …. cette personne qui avait partagé tellement de moments avec lui, autrefois ils étaient invincibles, ils étaient devenus une légende….Sôbi s'adressa à son ancien partenaire et allié dans le combat :

- Seimei… c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Moi ? Si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, viens- me rejoindre….je t'attends…Et il lui glissa un objet dans ma main en ajoutant : Prends ça, ça te sera utile…

Et à ce moment là, Sôbi rouvrit les yeux , il était dans son canapé… Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé de tout cela ? Ou alors avait-il vraiment rencontré Seimei ? Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre, il remarqua qu'il serrait quelque chose dans main, c'était une clé… Que faisait-il avec une clé ? D'où sortait-elle Et il se rappela d'une phrase « Prends ça , ça te sera utile ».Même s'il ne savait pas encore à quoi lui servirait cet objet, il la prit avec lui, mit son manteau et sortit dans la nuit noire…Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire…

A suivre…

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Une petite review pour me donner votre impression s'il vous plait ! Ca me motivera pour la suite !!!

Gros bisous à tous !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre**: Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka.

**Couple** : Sôbi / Ritsuka.

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur !

**Note **:Et voici enfin le chapitre 5 chers lecteurs !! Je sais j'ai été longue mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais être hospitalisée tellement j'étais mal !

Donc je suis très contente de vous livrer ce chapitre !!Un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui mettent des commentaires et qui m'encouragent ! C'est vraiment motivant !!

Bonne lecture !

**Bon anniversaire Ritsuka**

**Chapitre 5**

Sôbi se dirigeait vers la maison qui lui était apparue dans ses rêves, il laissait ses pas le guider vers le lieu proprement dit, il serrait toujours la clé dans sa main…L'angoisse commençait à monter au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait qu'il se rapprochait du lieu…

Il arriva devant un manoir, une vieille bâtisse qui semblait tout droit sortir des films d'horreur…Rien ne prouvait qu'elle était habité, le jardin était laissé à l'abandon, les plantes proliféraient dans cette longue étendue verte… et des dizaines de papillons allaient de plantes en plantes…

Le blond se planta devant la porte, pris la clé qu'il avait en sa possession et ouvrit l'imposante porte de bois. Un silence imposant l'accueillit. La demeure était froide, austère et mystérieuse…

Une voix aussi glacée que l'endroit l'interpella : « Alors Sôbi, tu as fini par venir me voir, je désespérais… »

L'intéressé leva les yeux et en haut des escaliers se tenait son ancien ami et partenaire. Il le toisait, et le regardait d'un air de défi.

Il lui dit : « Tu es venu chercher ton sacrifice ? Ou alors tu es revenu pour me voir ? »

Sôbi répondit d'un ton autoritaire, il ne voulait pas que sa voix tremble : « Je suis venu chercher Ritsuka, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ? »

Seimei : « J'ai bien pris soin de lui, voyons, suis-moi… »

Sôbi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Seimei ….Ils parcourrèrent un nombre impressionnant de couloirs et d'escaliers avant d'arriver devant une porte que le blond reconnut, c'était la même qu'il avait aperçu dans son rêve…

Seimei clencha la porte et entra dans la chambre, Sôbi sur ses talons…. Et là, le choc et l'émotion frappèrent Sôbi…

Ritsuka était assis sur son lit, les yeux ouverts mais qui ne reflétaient plus aucun signe de vie… Il était dans un autre monde…On ne pouvait plus appeler ça un être vivant…son corps était toujours intact mais sans âme ce n'était qu'une coquille vide….

Sôv sentit le rage monter en lui, il apostropha son ancien ami : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Hein ? »

Il agrippa la chemise de Seimei et le secoua comme un prunier…mais ce dernier ne tiqua pas, il restait impassible, les yeux fermés…Toujours ce sourire aux lèvres…

Ca en était plus que Sôbi ne pouvait le supporter et il ne put retenir sa main qui alla tout droit finir sa course dans le visage du concerné…Un peu de sang coula de sa lèvre, il l'essuya d'un air désinvolte.

« Sôbi, tu te sens faible, encore une fois…tu ne peux plus rien pour lui…maintenant…il est à moi…

-Je ne te laisserai jamais le détruire plus …je vais le protéger… il a changé ma vie et je lui dois tant… »

Et le blond s'approcha de Ritsuka, prit sa tête et la posa contre son torse… Il lui murmura : « Ritsuka, Risuka, c'est moi… je suis venu, tu vois… » Le sacrifice ne répondit rien, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence de son compagnon…Il resta là, livide, il était si pale et si anéanti…

« Pfff tu es devenu bien sensible, je ne te reconnais plus…dit Seimei.

-Toi aussi tu as changé… je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses à ce point torturer ton frère…

-Mon frère…ce n'est qu'un pleurnichard… qui n'a fait que du mal à ma mère…S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait jamais souffert et ne continuerait pas encore d'être malheureuse. »

Sôb le fixa longuement, il avait toujours cru connaître Seimei mais la personne qui était devant lui était complètement étrangère…Rempli de haine, de méchanceté…

Seimei ajouta : « Bon je te laisse en sa compagnie. »

Et avant que Sôbi ne put régir, la porte se referma et un bruit de clé lui apprit que le verrou avait été tiré. Enfin pour l'instant ce n'était pas le plus urgent, ce qui importait c'était qu'il s'occupe de Ritsuka.

Le blond se serra encore plus contre son compagnon et s'aperçut que ce dernier tremblait de tout son corps… Sôbi faisait tout pour l'apaiser, lui faire ressentir sa présence….Mais il était à des kilomètres delà, dans un monde où le cauchemar, la douleur régnait en maître.

_Flash de Ritsuka_

Le jeune homme se trouvait dans cette serre aux papillons…

« Qu est- ce que je fais là ?demanda t-il. Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Une personne qu'il avait déjà rencontré lui fit face….

Il déclara : « Encore toi mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux donc ? Qui es-tu donc ?

Akustir lui répondit : Mais je suis toi, voyons…Nous sommes identiques…

-Mais c'est impossible, il n'y qu'un seul Ritsuka…et c'est moi….

-C'est là où tu fais erreur Loveless…. Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire... Il y a treize ans, pendant une nuit d'hiver, une femme mit au monde deux jumeaux mais malheureusement par manque d'argent elle ne pouvait en garder qu'un seul, la mort dans l'âme, elle dut se résoudre à en laisser un…Elle l'abandonna dans une ruelle sombre sans jamais l'avoir déclaré. Etant donné qu'elle avait accouché chez elle, personne ne fut au courant de l'opération…. Et le bébé fut abandonné à son triste sort sans avoir pu connaître la chaleur d'un foyer, ni l'amour d'une mère…

Le nouveau né fut recueilli par un couple d'artisans modestes qui l' élevèrent comme leur propre enfant. C'était enfant c'était moi …J'aurais pu vivre sans savoir tout de mon passé mais un jour il y a trois ans, je fis la rencontre de Seimei qui me prit pour toi…Il me raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé autrefois… Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça injuste ce qui m'était arrivé…et puis il me parla de la souffrance de notre mère… et que tu étais la cause de ses tourments…

Il ajouta :Ritsuka, tu détruis notre mère, tu ne mérites pas d'être à ses côtés…A partir de maintenant, c'est moi Ritsuka…Je vais enfin vivre avec ma vraie famille !

-Non, non….c'est moi….

-Non toi tu n'es qu'un raté, tu es LOVELESS….tu vas rester prisonnier dans ce monde de cauchemars…où la froideur, la mort, la souffrance seront ton quotidien… Tu vas connaître la solitude éternelle. Hahahaha »…. Le rire résonna dans toute la serre… Akustir disparut et laissa un Ritsuka complètement abasourdi… qui ne put rien faire d'autre que de hurler : « NON !!!!SOBI !!!!!! »

_Fin du flash de Ritsuka_

Les lèvres de Ritsuka avait bougé et tout d'un coup, il hurla…puis ses yeux se mirent à déverser un liquide …

Sôbi alerté par ce cri et ces larmes secoua Ritsuka : « Ritsuka, Ritsuka, réveille- toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… Ritsuka ! »

Mais rien n'y fit…il eut beau appeler...appeler… Seul le bruit des larmes qui terminaient leur course sur le sol rompait ce silence angoissant…

Comment Sôbi allait-il faire pour ramener Ritsuka dans la réalité ? Y arriverait-il ?

A suivre…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien ? Pas bien ?Pas mal d'explications dans ce chapitre mais vous n'êtes pas encore au bout de vos surprises !!

Donnez-moi vos impressions! Vos reviews seront déterminantes pour la suite de la fic, alors laissez un petit mot si'l vous plait! Ca me motivera pour mettre plus vite la suite!

Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé bientôt arrivé !! Patience !!

Gros bisous !!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre**: Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka.

**Couple** : Sôbi / Ritsuka.

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur !

**Note **: Et voici enfin le chapitre 6 chers lecteurs !!Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce très long retard mais entre les cours et mes problèmes de santé…c'était vraiment la galère…. Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre 7 devrait arriver très bientôt. D'ailleurs il aura peut-être un chapitre 8 + une épilogue….cela dépend de vous chers lecteurs si vous continuez à apprécier la fic !

Un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui mettent des commentaires et qui m'encouragent ! C'est vraiment motivant !!

Bonne lecture !

**Bon anniversaire Ritsuka**

**Chapitre 6**

Sôbi était aux côtés de Ritsuka depuis plus de deux heures, cherchant une solution pour le sortir de sa profonde torpeur….

Il avait d'abord essayé la méthode douce, paroles et caresses pour tenter de l'apaiser, puis il avait secoué plus violement mais sans succès également.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir son sacrifice de son monde cauchemardesque, Seimei fit irruption dans la pièce…..il lui dit d'un ton ironique :

« Alors Sôbi, tu es encore impuissant….tu vois….tu n'aurais jamais dû le choisir il y a deux ans et Ritsuka ne serait pas dans cet état…tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas…..c'est normal…très cher associé…j'ai effacé de ta mémoire comme je l'ai fait pour Ritsuka des événements du passé…je voulais vous faire souffrir….te faire souffrir….Sôbi et j'ai réussi….toi aussi maintenant tu connais la peur et l'angoisse de perdre un ami très cher….ce sentiment d'être seul….ahaha…. »

Et à ce moment là, Seimei fit appel à un sort avec l'aide d' Akustir qui l'avait rejoint pendant son monologue, ensemble il firent apparaître une lumière jaune qu'ils envoyèrent en plein sur le front de Sôbi qui tenta bien de riposter mais face à deux adversaires de ce niveau il ne put rien faire….Le sort frappa le blond de plein fouet et sous la charge celui-ci il tomba sur le sol, complètement assommé par la violence de l'attaque.

Sôbi se releva doucement encore déstabilisé par le choc précèdent…il regarda autour de lui puis chercha des yeux Ritsuka… il ne le trouva pas….d'ailleurs à bien y regarder, il ne se trouvait plus dans le manoir mais dans une serre…une serre peuplée de papillons…Mais que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il arrivé dans ce lieu ? Etait-ce le sort de Seimei qui l'avait conduit ici ? Les questions affluaient dans son cerveau sans qu'il puisse y répondre mais il ne s'attarda pas plus dans ses réflexions car quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le fit presque tomber à la renverse…..

Ritsuka s'avançait vers lui, le visage rayonnant comme il ne l'avait jamais vu…il avait sous le bras un carton à dessin et un appareil photo…

Il lui dit en souriant : « Bonjour Sôbi, tu vas bien ? J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu… »

Sôbi souriait aussi sans parvenir à comprendre cette situation dès plus incroyable et irréaliste. Alors que Ritsuka était à juste devant lui, il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparait de blond puis il traversa son corps….Sôbi ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait…Ritsuka était-il un fantôme ? Il continuait d'observer son sacrifice…puis il se vit lui-même…un peu plus jeune…et là Sôbi comprit tout…Il était plongé dans son passé….

Rtisuka s'avançait vers l'autre Sôbi….Il sauta dans les bras de Sôbi, il semblait si heureux de le voir, d'ailleurs à bien y regarder, leur joie était réciproque….

Sôbi lui dit : » Mon Ritsuka, tiens j'ai un cadeau pour toi. » Il fouilla dans son sac et en retira une feuille.

Ristuka la prit et s'exclama : » C'est magnifique Sôbi…. Et très ressemblant ….merci. merci beaucoup. »

Le blond ajouta : » Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka, pour fêter nos un mois ensemble. »Et sur ce, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amour.

L'autre Sôbi regardait cette scène, interloqué…Puis il vit quelqu'un, caché derrière un arbre qui observait aussi ce qui se tramait ,quelqu'un que Sôbi connaissait très bien….Quelqu'un qui semblait hors de lui…Cette personne fulminait, les poings serrés de rage… Il semblait tellement jaloux de la complicité de deux amants…Ces derniers riaient, s'embrassaient….ils étaient dans leur petit monde, leur petite bulle…

Alors comme ça, ils se connaissaient déjà à cette époque- là…mais alors comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas…Il continuait d'observer et il eut bientôt toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

Quelques minutes après que les deux amoureux se soient retrouvés, quelqu'un arriva…

« Alors, je vois que ça recoule bien », dit Seimei d'un air mauvais…

Il poursuivit, « Sôbi, je ne savais pas tu t'intéressait à des garçons de cet âge. Tu me déçois vraiment. Je pensais que j'étais la personne qui comptait le plus pour toi…Après tout, rien de te relie à Ritsuka je suis ton sacrifice, nous sommes liés par le destin. »

Sôbi lui dit : « Oui mais l'amour est plus fort que le destin Seimei et ça tu ne l'as jamais compris…Qu'importe ce que le destin décide, si les sentiments sont là, rien de nous séparera. »

« Ahaha », ricana Seimei ça c'est que tu crois mon cher….je vais te prouver le contraire…je vais te faire connaitre les pires souffrances….Attends- toi au pire, tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir choisi. »

Et sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, un grande lumière jaune les aveugla….Sôbi eut juste le temps de voir qu'une autre personne était à côté de Seimei…ensemble ils jetèrent un sort….qui les tétanisèrent et qui les firent tomber dans l'inconscient le plus total.

Sôbi rouvrit les yeux, son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir…Il essayait de savoir où il se trouvait et il vit qu'il était retourné dans le manoir…Puis il se souvint ce qui s'était passé auparavant...alors comme ça tout était de la faute de Seimei, c'était lui qui avait tout manigancé…c'était de sa faute si Ritsuka souffrait autant…Seimei avait fait exprès de s'en prendre à la personne auquel il tenait le plus pour mieux le faire sombrer…il avait pensé à tout …Sa vengeance était parfaite, elle avait été prémédité longtemps à l'avance, chaque chose avait été soigneusement étudié….

Sôbi sentait la haine et la rage monter en lui…..Puis il entendit une voix murmurée : « Sôbi, Sôbi, aide moi, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. »

Le blond se dirigea vers son sacrifice, il était couvert de sueurs, il tremblait, perdu dans son monde de cauchemars….

« Ritsuka, Ritsuka, c'est moi »… Sôbi le prit dans ses bras et lui dit : « Souviens-toi de notre première rencontre….maintenant je m'en souviens…..c'était il y a deux ans déjà…. »

Début Flash back 

Les papillons tourbillonnaient dans la serre…Un papillon qui semblait un peu plus téméraire que les autres se risqua à s'approcher de la forme humaine étendue dans un recoin du bâtiments….il était intrigué par le liquide qui coulait sur les joues de cet étrange animal…recroquevillé…

« Comment tu es beau murmura une voix », il voulut le toucher mais le papillon prit peur et s'envola vers ses compagnons…

« C'est vrai qu'il est très beau ce papillon », fit un jeune garçon blond, il venait d'entrer lui aussi dans ce sanctuaire multicolore.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'observèrent quelques instants puis le plus âgé demanda : « Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Oui, presque tous les jours…au moins je me sens un peu moins seul… et toi ?

-Je viens de découvrir cet endroit, je le trouve magnifique et si apaisant. Le papillon est mon animal préféré…

-Moi aussi c'est un animal que j'aime beaucoup, il semble si fragile mais au fond il est robuste…. Si seulement j'étais un papillon, je pourrais m'envoler où bon me semble…M'enfuir de ce monde où je n'ai pas ma place…

-Sortir de cette spirale de violence où je ne suis qu'un pantin qui doit obéir à des le blond

Si seulement on pouvait sortir de notre chrysalide dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes mais ils se comprenaient si bien..

_Fin du flash back_

« Tu vois Ritsuka, toi aussi tu es un papillon, tu es fort… allez sors de ta chrysalide. Je t'en prie libère toi et vole enfin…

Deux pupilles s'ouvrirent et fixèrent le blond qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Sôbi, je suis revenu….et je me souviens moi aussi….Et je sais ce qui me reste à faire… »

A suivre….

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Bien pas bien ? Laissez-moi vos impressions s'il vous plait, ça me ferait très plaisir. La suite dans une semaine, soyez au rendez-vous, je compte sur vous !!

Bisous à tous !!


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre**: Joyeux anniversaire Ritsuka.

**Couple** : Sôbi / Ritsuka.

**Genre** : Angst, romance.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Loveless ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur auteur !

**Note de l'auteur :**Oui, vous pouvez me tuer lol pour le Long long retard de ce dernier chapitre…j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, ah c'est dur de boucler une fic..de plus les études me prennent beaucoup de temps….grrr et je ne peux pas écrire comme je veux...j'espère avoir plus de temps quand je serai en stage !

Bref je remercie chaleureusement tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs qui m'ont soutenu tout au long de cette fic et qui m'ont encourage, vraiment merci merci merci… à chacun de vous…

**Réponses auw revieweurs anonymes** (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne si c'est le cas le bureau des réclamations reste ouvert lol)

**madison2a **: C'est pas grave si tu as mis longtemps pour mettre ta review hihi moi vu le temps que j'ai mis pour mettre le chapitre lol. Voici le dénouement, bonne lecture !!

**Shika** : Oh c'est vraiment trop gentil ta review, tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça fait plaisir de tels messages d'encouragements, c'est super trop motivant ! Alors voici la suite qui a mis beaucoup de temps à venir. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira !

**Dita** : C'est super si tu as les Loveless, encore une convertie lol et voilà la fin de cette histoire..

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira quand même si je trouve qu'il est moins bon que les autres…enfin je vous laisse juger par vous-même…bonne lecture !

**Bon anniversaire Ritsuka**

**Chapitre 7**

-Sôbi, je suis revenu….et je me souviens moi aussi….Et je sais ce qui me reste à faire… »

Le blond fixa Ritsuka d'un air doux : « Ritsuka, ai shiteru…. »

Le sacrifice le regarda à son tour, puis pour la première fois, les mots que le blond lui disaient étaient réellement sincères. Depuis qu'ils savaient tout, depuis qu'ils avaient recouverts la mémoire, leur lien s'était renforcé.

Ritsuka ajouta : « Sôbi, il faut y aller maintenant.. »

Les deux jeunes hommes durent briser la porte pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce, ils commencèrent à errer à travers les différentes salles du manoir à la recherche de leurs bourreaux. Ils firent le tour des pièces sans parvenir à les trouver. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller dehors, explorer le jardin. Ce dernier était laissé à l'abandon depuis de nombreuses années étant donné la végétation abondante qui poussait à sa guise obscurississant les allées. La nuit était encore bien installée, les deux amis n'y voyaient pas grand-chose….Soudain, ils furent aveuglés par une lumière braquée sur eux. Ils durent mettre leurs mains pour se protéger les yeux et ils tentèrent de voir qui avait déclenché le mécanisme bien qu'ils avaient une petite idée de la personne responsable de cette « attaque ».Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin et longtemps car une voix dans la pénombre les héla :

« Alors vous avez bien dormi ? Interrogea Seimei., Akustir était auprès de lui.

Sôbi et Rtisuka se tenaient face à eux…Le sacrifice fixait son frère, son expression était un mélange de tristesse et de haine… Il finit par lui demander :

-Grand frère, grand frère pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Parce que Ritsuka, je te DESTESTE de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme…. A cause de toi maman a tant souffert….et le pire tu m'as volé Sôbi….tu me l'as enlevé….tu sais ce que je souhaite le plus dans ce monde : te faire souffrir….encore et encore, la mort est encore trop douce pour toi. »

Ritsuka regarda cet être sans pouvoir dire un mot pendant quelques secondes….cette fois ce n'était pas un rêve….cette fois, il avait bien la preuve que son frère le haïssait…et il voulait le supprimer

Il réussit à articuler quelques mots : « Bien puisque c'est comme ça, battons-nous, c'est ce que tu souhaites tant. »

Les combattants se mirent en position et la bataille finale commença….

Les sorts et les attaques fusaient de toute parts…la tension était palpable…aucun des deux adversaires ne voulaient faire d'erreurs sachant que la moindre inattention les mènerait à leur perte…

A peine le combat engagé , Seimei et Akustir lancèrent leur terrible attaque….celle qui avait déjà terrassé leurs adversaires à deux reprises, les plongeant dans des cauchemars sans fin Ils lancèrent donc leur attaque….Sôbi et Ritsuka semblaient sereins…ce qui intriguaient fortement leurs ennemis…alors que le rayon les touchèrent, ils restèrent debout…encaissant très bien le choc. Ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, une sorte d'aura semblait les protéger…c'était à ne rien y comprendre…

Seimei s'exclama : « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Le rayon aurait dû les terrasser… »

Sôbi déclara : « tu as perdu la partie Seimei...c'est fini pour toi…notre amour est plus fort que tous les sorts que tu pourras jeter contre nous…nous ne sommes plus les mêmes que tu as combattus il y a quelques heures. »

Le blond et le plus jeune levèrent sa main et jetèrent un sort sur eux…. la puissance de l'attaque était phénoménale emmenant les deux ennemis à plusieurs mètres de leur place initiale. Ils ne bougeaient pas, leurs visages exprimaient une terreur sans limite…

_ Début du rêve de Seimei et __Akustir_

Seimei et Akustir se trouvaient dans cette serre aux papillons….Sôbi et Ritsuka y étaient aussi…ils étaient si heureux, si sereins….ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient.

Les deux opposants les observaient, leur regard était empli de haine…ils se dirigèrent vers eux et essayèrent de les toucher mais ils ne brassèrent que du vent. Ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir seulement assister à ce spectacle qui les mettaient dans un tel état.

Seimei dit à AAkustir : » Il faut essayer de sortir de cet enfer et vite…je te préviens Sôbi tu vas le payer très cher. »

Mais malgré tous leurs efforts…ils n'arrivèrent pas à grand chose…..seulement à s'énerver de plus en plus.. .et plus ils n'énervaient, plus les câlins de leurs ennemis s'intensifiaient.

_Fin du rêve de Seimei et __Akustir_

Sôbi dit : « Je crois qu'ils vont rester dans cet état pendant un long moment. Tant qu'ils continueront à nous haïr, ils resteront prisonniers de ce monde de câlins et d'amour..

Ritsuka lui demanda : « Sôbi tu crois qu'on peut oublier tout ce mal qu'ils nous ont fait… comment continuer ? C'est mon frère ou plutôt c'était mon frère.. »

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, toute la tension et la tristesse qu'il avait gardé en lui voulaient sortir.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui dit : « Tu sais Ritsuka on ne peut pas changer son passé mais l'avenir n'est pas encore écrit. Alors on va créer de nouveaux souvenirs, ensemble, ils seront si beaux que tu verras rien que d'y penser tu te diras : oui , je suis heureux de vivre.

Le sacrifice le regarda amoureusement et lui dit : « Je t'aime Sôbi . Aujourd'hui Loveless est mort et c'est un nouveau Ritsuka qui est en train de naître. »

Puis il prit la main de son amant et ajouta « Rentrons à la maison. »

**Fin…même si on sait que les histoires ne se terminent jamais hihi qui sait peut-être que je ferai une suite.**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que cette fin vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus…Vos impressions ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques donc n 'hésitez pas… à très bientôt pour une autre histoire…et bisous !!!!!!


End file.
